x_softemblinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Embedded Linux Events
'''Events and Schedule''' [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/embedded-linux-conference-europe Embedded Linux Conference Europe 2012] November 5 - 7, 2012 · Hotel Fira Palace ·Barcelona, Spain [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/linuxcon-europe LinuxCon Europe 2012] November 5 - 7, 2012 · Hotel Fira Palace ·Barcelona, Spain Who Should Attend: Software Developers, Linux IT Professionals, Corporate End Users, Senior Business Executives, IT Operations Experts, System Administrators, Students, Media and anyone else with an interest in the Linux ecosystem. [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/linuxcon 4th Annual LinuxCon North America + Linux Plumbers Conference] August 29 - 31, 2012 · Sheraton San Diego ·San Diego, CA Who Should Attend: Software Developers, Linux IT Professionals, Corporate End Users, Senior Business Executives, IT Operations Experts, System Administrators, Students, Media and anyone else with an interest in the Linux ecosystem. [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/linux-kernel-summit 12th Annual Linux Kernel Summit] August 26 - 28, 2012 · Sheraton San Diego · San Diego, CA [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/linuxcon-japan LinuxCon Japan 2012] June 6 - 8, 2012 · Pacifico Yokohama ·Yokohama, Japan Who Should Attend: Software Developers, Linux IT Professionals, Corporate End Users, Senior Business Executives, IT Operations Experts, System Administrators, Students, Media and anyone else with an interest in the Linux ecosystem. [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/enterprise-end-user-summit 2012 Enterprise End User Summit] April 30 - May 1, 2012 · New York Stock Exchange ·New York, NY '''Who Should Attend:''' CTOs, Chief Architects and their top technical teams including architects and senior IT representatives, kernel developers and Linux community leaders. [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/collaboration-summit 6th Annual Linux Foundation Collaboration Summit] April 3 - 5, 2012 · Hotel Nikko ·San Francisco, CA Who Should Attend: *Android OEMs and Device manufacturers and integrators *Android Custom Builders, and those wanting to bring Android to new market segments *Android and Linux Kernel developer communities [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/lsfmm-summit 2012 Linux Storage, Filesystem & MM Summit] April 1 - 2, 2012 · Hotel Nikko, San Francisco, CA [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/embedded-linux-conference 2012 Embedded Linux Conference] February 15 - 17, 2012 · Hotel Sofitel SF Bay, Redwood Shores, CA [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/android-builders-summit/cfp 2012 Android™ Builders Summit Call For Participation] ''All submissions must be received before midnight January 6, 2012 PDT.'' '''Program Committee''' : Tim Bird, Sony Network Entertainment Mark Charlebois, Qualcomm Innovation Center Amanda McPherson, The Linux Foundation C. Craig Ross, The Linux Foundation Karim Yaghmour, Opersys '''Important Dates''' : '''November 4, 2011:''' Call For Participation Open '''December 31, 2011:''' Call For Participation Close '''January 13, 2012:''' Speaker Acceptance/Rejection Notifications '''February 6, 2012:''' Slides Due '''February 13 - 14, 2012:''' Android Builders Summit (ABS) [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/embedded-linux-conference-europe/schedule Embedded Linux Conference Europe 2011 | Schedule] October 26-28, 2011- Clarion Congress Hotel ·Prague, Czech Republic [http://elinux.org/index.php?title=ELCE_2011_Presentations&diff=74617&oldid=prev ELCE 2011 Presentations] [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/linux-kernel-summit Linux Kernel Summit 2011] October 23 - 25, 2011 - Clarion Congress Hotel ·Prague, Czech Republic [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/linuxcon-brazil LinuxCon Brazil 2011 | Call For Participation (CFP)] November 17-18, 2011- Expo Center Norte, São Paulo, Brazil : '''Important Dates''' :: '''January 11, 2011:''' Call For Participation Open '''October 1, 2011:''' Call For Participation Close '''October 15, 2011:''' Speaker Acceptance/Rejection Notifications '''November 14, 2011:''' Slides Due '''November 17 - 18, 2011:''' LinuxCon Brazil 2011 [https://events.linuxfoundation.org/events/automotive-linux-summit/cfp Automotive Linux Summit 2011 | Call For Participation (CFP)] November 28, 2011 - Pacifico Yokohama, Yokahama, Japan '''Important Dates''' : '''September 23, 2011:''' Call For Participation Open '''October 21, 2011: '''Call For Participation Close '''October 28, 2011:''' Speaker Acceptance/Rejection Notifications '''November 18, 2011:''' Slides Due '''November 28, 2011:''' Automotive Linux Summit Submit a Speaking Proposal: Please email your abstract and biography to [mailto:cfp@linuxfoundation.org cfp@linuxfoundation.org]. [http://www.lynuxworks.com/corporate/news/calendar.php3 RTOS and Embedded Linux Events Calendar: Trade shows, exhibitions and workshops] [http://lcaunderthestars.org.au/ Australia's premier free and open source conference! linux.conf.au 2012!]